


Servo

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masochism, Sadism, strap on
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: Aiko promete dar a Inumaru um encontro com Sayaka, desde que ele lhe faça um favor





	Servo

**Author's Note:**

> essa fic contem umas fetishes que alguns talvez achem estranhas ou não gostem. já estão avisados desde ja

“Sabe, Niwa-san...quando você disse que era só eu lhe fazer um favor que você me arrumaria um encontro com minha amada, querida Sayaka, não foi muito bem isso que eu imaginei.”

Inumaru saiu do closet-que por acaso, era enorme- de Aiko, o rosto completamente vermelho, e por um bom motivo; estava usando um cosplay de maid, com laços nos ombros e no fim da saia, que, aliás, era muito curta, luvas que iam até os cotovelos, e meias que iam até suas cochas (expostas por causa da saia), com mais laços ainda na abertura. O garoto parecia prestes a explodir de vergonha.

“Ah, mas você ficou tão fofo!” Aiko disse com uma expressão diabólica no rosto. “Arrumar um encontro entre você e Sayaka não será fácil, sabe? Diria até que será um dos meus trabalhos mais difíceis. Então, o pagamento terá que ser diferenciado.” 

“E, o pagamento será... isso?” O loiro perguntou, olhando-se de cima abaixo. O ar que batia entre suas pernas era um pouco... Desconfortável. 

“Ah, claro que não! Isso só faz parte.” A garota riu, e começou a rodear o mais alto, olhando-o de cima a baixo enquanto falava. “Hoje, por um dia inteiro, você será minha maid particular. Vai me servir, e fazer tudo o que eu mandar por um dia.” Inumaru abriu a boca para protestar, mas Aiko rapidamente o interrompeu. “Pense na Sayaka. Na roupa lindíssima que ela vai usar em seu encontro, e em todas as maneiras em que pode fazê-la se apaixonar por você.” 

Inumaru calou a boca e um sorriso confiante apareceu em seu rosto. “Ela já me ama, mais que tudo nessa vida! Mas, ó! O que eu não faria para dar a ela um dia de rainha!” Ele disse dramaticamente, como sempre fazia. “Está bem Niwa, farei tudo o que mandar! Mesmo que tenha que ficar sentindo vento entre as pernas!”

“Otimo.” Aiko tinha nos olhos um brilho diabólico. 

-

O dia seguiu normalmente. O máximo que Aiko pedia era para limpar umas coisas aqui, outras ali, servir chá, fazer comida. Coisas básicas de um servo. O dia passou bem rápido, e logo ele poderia tirar aquela roupa embaraçosa e ir para casa, sabendo que tinha um encontro marcado com Sayaka. 

“Oh~ Inumaru~kun~” Sua mestra chamou, e ao olhar no relógio, Inumaru percebeu que esse provavelmente seria seu ultimo serviço do dia. O pensamento lhe assustava um pouco, porque imaginava que Aiko havia planejado algo diabólico, como sempre fazia. Não conseguia imagina-la sem um plano aterrorizante em mente.

Na cozinha, a garota estava em pé em frente a um prato que estava em cima da mesa. Não estava quebrado, era daqueles pratos marrons feitos de Deus sabe oque, que não quebram nem com um tiro de bazuca. Também não estava sujo...suspeito. A menina sorria inocentemente para ele. 

“Inumaru~ pode guardar esse prato para mim?” Ela disse com um sorrisinho “Pegue com muito cuidado~”

“Porque você não guarda?” Ele perguntou sem pensar. Parecia algo tão... Fútil. Ela poderia fazer isso sozinha, não?

“Mas você é meu servo, e eu sou sua mestra, e estou pedindo carinhosamente para que pegue este prato com suas duas mãozinhas lindas e guarde-o, Inumaru~” Ela disse, parecendo um pouco impaciente.

“Mas é tão fácil...não tem algo mais importante para—“

“Pega o prato, Haruyuki.” O sorriso não saiu de seu rosto, mas o tom de sua voz parecia demoníaco, fazendo suas costas arrepiarem, era como se um súcubo estivesse tentando arrasta-lo para o inferno para devora-lo.

“T-tudo bem...!” Ele engoliu em seco e rapidamente dirigiu-se ao prato, pegando-o com as duas mãos como Aiko havia lhe dito. Não iria querer deixa-la brava agora, principalmente por que estava tão perto da liberda--- ALGUEM LEVANTOU SUA SAIA. 

“Eh~ você colocou até a calcinha com laço que vinha com o cosplay, é?” Inumaru virou a cabeça tão rápido que quase quebrou o pescoço. Sobre o ombro viu Aiko, delicadamente levantando a parte de traz da saia e analisando sua traseira. “É por isso que estava sentindo vento entre as pernas, ein?” 

“A-Aiko...!” Ele tentou se mexer, mas as mãos não se mexiam. Estavam...grudadas no prato? Que estava grudado á mesa??? Isso foi uma armação. “Ahhh! Eu devia saber que você ia tentar algo assim!” Ele gritou com o rosto começando a rosar.

“Ora, assim você me ofende, Haruyuki~! Mas foi bem difícil não ficar olhando quando você se abaixava, sabe? Eu me controlei por um bom tempo.” Aiko riu, passando os dedinhos delicados sobre as pernas do garoto.

“HnGh~!” Ele gemeu de susto, colocando os joelhos um contra o outro para tentar se esconder de algum modo.

“Oh? Você é sensível, Haruyuki?” A garota perguntou, abaixando a meia para ver mais da pele. Ela continuou a passar aqueles malditos dedos macios e delicados sobre sua pele exposta, nunca antes tocada. Não era uma sensação ruim, mas definitivamente...estranha. Ele não podia sair dali, por estar preso á mesa(do modo mais ridículo possível), então estava completamente sob a piedade da menina demoníaca atrás dele. Ela podia fazer o que bem quisesse com ele. A ideia o deixava...um pouco...

Aiko passou a mão por entre as pernas do loiro, fazendo-o tremer. Ela passou os dedos por debaixo do tecido, sem encostar em nada em especifico, mas a ação foi o suficiente para deixar Inumaru tenso, pensando em que parte do seu corpo aqueles dedos passariam em seguida. 

O loiro suspirou ao sentir sua entrada encostada. “Vocês garotos tem medo que encostem nesse lugar aqui, não é?” Ela debochou. 

“N-Niwa...” Inumaru tentou falar, mas sua voz parecia mais um gemido do que fala. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Estava olhando atentamente sob seu ombro, os olhos mostravam curiosidade e desejo, e um pouco de medo, mas o outro parecia querer mais.

“Vocês tem...um órgão dentro de vocês...não é?” Aiko sussurrou, afastando as mãos e abaixando a parte de baixo embaraçosa lentamente. “...um lugar que quando tocado, lhes dá um prazer imenso. Mas vocês não fazem esforços para toca-lo, por quê?”

“É embaraçoso...” Inumaru suspirou, fechando os olhos e esperando o que a garota faria em seguida, soltando um leve gemido quando sentiu suas nádegas serem afastadas, um arrepio subiu suas costas quando sentiu algo gelado e molhado encostando e logo entrando dentro dele. Ele arqueou as costas, suspirando. “A-Aiko...!~ A-aí....aí não...ahhn~” 

Haruyuki se sentiu envergonhado de sentir prazer numa coisa indecente dessa. O pior é que no fundo, ele sabia que não era o fato de ter o rabo comido que o estava deixando excitado, mas sim o fato de não ter nenhum controle sobre a situação. Não saber que tipo de tortura iria passar, ou o que a garota faria com ele, só o deixava com mais tesão.

Aiko se afastou da traseira do loiro para respirar “Ne, Inumaru... você esta encharcado, está excitado, é?” Ela debochou, inserindo dois de seus dedos dentro do outro e fazendo movimentos de tesoura, olhando prazerosamente o garoto se contorcer com a sensação estranha. “Você quer que eu pare, Haruyuki?” Ela sussurrou. 

O loiro parou por um momento com uma expressão de choque, que foi substituída por confusão e, finalmente, vergonha, ao perceber que não queria que Aiko parasse ali. Ele olhou pra baixo e escondeu o rosto, fazendo um barulho parecido com um gemido, insinuando que não queria responder. Não que precisasse, Aiko sabia a resposta.

“Bom garoto~” Ela disse, adicionando o terceiro e o quarto dedos, esticando o garoto por dentro para poder por algo maior depois. “Agora...” ela disse, retirando seus dedos de dentro do loiro, achando adorável o modo como ele gemeu em protesto. Ela foi até seu ouvido, sussurrando “...você espera aqui.” Ela disse, virou as costas, e saiu.

Inumaru ali ficou. Com vento batendo na traseira nua, saliva escorrendo entre as coxas, uma ereção que demoraria pra ir embora, e as pernas tremendo de antecipação pelo que viria a seguir. Os poucos segundos que ele teve de esperar pareciam horas, e o som de passos chegando perto foi o suficiente para deixa-lo arrepiado.

O loiro olhou sobre seu ombro para ver a garota que tinha feito isso com ele, os olhos arregalando quando ele viu um sinto amarrado á sua cintura, com uma jeba de borracha enorme na frente. Ele engoliu em seco, e o que no começo lhe assustou agora lhe parecia extremamente atrativo, ele se viu tentando chegar mais perto, visto que Aiko estava vindo muito devagar.

“Fufu~ você me parece animado.” Aiko disse, chegando perto e imediatamente pressionando a ponta contra a entrada do loiro, segurando um celular na mão, supostamente gravando. 

Inumaru suspirou “T-talvez...isso não caiba...” ele disse, a voz tremula, mas seus olhar não mentia, ele estava ansioso para ter aquela monstruosidade dentro dele logo.

“Não se preocupe, seus músculos vão esticar mais ainda quando entrar.” Ela disse com uma calma incrível, empurrando a ponta para dentro do loiro, que soltou um gemido longo e agudo, apoiando-se de cotovelos sob a mesa, afastando as pernas para facilitar a entrada. “Minhas mãos são pequenas demais para chegar na sua próstata, mas isso aqui com certeza chega.”

Haruyuki não conseguiu responder, gemendo silenciosamente enquanto era perfurado pela primeira vez, os músculos contraindo em volta da trolha, fazendo um barulho gosmento.

“Que delicia~” Aiko disse, trocando o foco da câmera do celular para a vida real, lambendo os beiços e empurrando a coisa enorme inteira dentro do garoto, que respirou fundo, como se estivesse sufocando, seguido por um gemido baixo e tremulo. Ela passou a mão por cima da barriga de Inumaru, sentindo algo que parecia um inchaço “...você é tão magrinho que dá pra sentir o consolo do lado de fora~” 

“Será que não é porque...é grande demais...?”

“Talvez, mas você aguenta, não aguenta?”

O loiro balançou a cabeça rapidamente, e Aiko sorriu, movendo a cintura para traz, e indo com tudo de volta pra frente, fazendo Inumaru quase cair para frente. O passo começou e continuou assim; forte e sem piedade, se não fosse o fato de estar com as mãos presas, provavelmente teria se esborrachado no chão, não que o garoto não gostasse.

“Sempre quis tentar isso...” A garota começou, os olhos sádicos olhando Inumaru de cima a baixo. “Principalmente com você...”

“Ein?”

A demônia o segurou pelo queixo e o fez olhar sobre o ombro para ela “Você tem um rosto que dá vontade de machucar.” Ela sussurrou, olhando para Inumaru enquanto continuava se movendo “...quero te torturar. O rosto que você faz quando está com vergonha é extremamente sensual. O jeito que você treme ao meu toque, e segue minhas ordens é excitante.” 

Inumaru não estava surpreso que Aiko gostava desse tipo de coisa...mas falar na cara dura já era meio...

“Então, Inumaru.” Ela disse, antes de puxar o dildo inteiro para fora, e empurra-lo para dentro de novo, atingindo em cheio a próstata do loiro, fazendo-o soltar um gemido que parecia mais um grito. “Vai deixar eu judiar de você de agora em diante?” Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto, movendo com intuito de atingir a próstata do outro quantas vezes conseguisse.

Haruyuki teve que fincar as unhas no prato(é serio, um prato?) para não prender o equilíbrio, os olhos chegando a lacrimejar. “A-Ahhn~! AhhnaHA~ Aiko~ Ai-Aiko~! Mais forte...! Vai...!” Ele gemia, movendo a cintura contra a dela, chegando cada vez mais perto de seu limite. “I-isso~ 

Mais forte~Por---“ Ele suspirou, juntando as pernas ao gozar, seu corpo inteiro arrepiando-se. Ele respirou fundo, soltando um barulho de protesto ao sentir a jeba ser removida de dentro dele, o sentimento vazio não era nem um pouco agradável. 

“Nossa, Inumaru. Você arruinou meu chão...” Aiko disse, seu rosto vermelho de tesão. Ela parou de gravar e guardou o celular, Haruyuki já imaginava para que ela usaria aquilo depois. “Que servo mal criado~ Você vai ter que limpar...” 

“C-como...espera que eu faça isso...com as mãos presas?” O loiro disse, ofegante. Aiko chegou perto dele, pegou suas mãos, e as tirou de dentro das luvas, que continuaram presas ao prato. Estava solto.

“Puta que pariu, por que não pensei nisso?” O outro disse com um pouco de raiva e olhou para Aiko, que estava sorrindo.

“Limpe isso, e vou pensar em lhe dar outro round.” Ela disse, virando as costas e saindo da cozinha.

“S-S-Sim senhora!!” A essa altura, Inumaru esqueceu completamente de seu encontro com Sayaka.


End file.
